


There with a fire burning in your eyes

by SonataNocturne



Series: Super Xero [7]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Chester hadn't been that mad for a while but Mike was feeling quite the same. And they both knew where it would lead, but Mike wasn't giving in just like that.





	There with a fire burning in your eyes

 

 

\--------

 

"You did already enough!" Chester slammed the door shut behind them and crouched to get his shoes off.

  
Mike snorted sarcastically. "I did? I tried to save the situation. Why are you yelling at me!"

  
Chester spun around, eyes shooting daggers. "What the fuck are you talking about?! You caused the whole situation! I am yelling at you all I want."

  
The other threw his hands in the air. He knew Chester was on that exact mood that didn't lead to anywhere until he would submit to whatever he was saying. "Just fuck you. Fuck you, Chester, fuck you. I don't give a shit what you think right now. You will thank me tomorrow."

  
"Fuck me?! You don't talk to me like that!" Chester screamed grabbing his arm.

  
Mike shook his arm, trying to shed the other off. "Yeah. Fuck you. I talk any way I want to you. Yell, swear... You fucking deserve it today."

  
"No, you don't. No fucking way", Chester grabbed the arm tighter now, causing the other to frown.

  
"Yes, I do. Fuck you, and let go of me", the emcee yanked his arm hard enough for it to hurt them both.

  
The other was absolute fuming. On top of Mike messing up, he was talking back at him and now cursing. Which he couldn't take, not like that. He never did. And this was certainly not an exception.

  
"Why would I... You keep talking like that and you soon will feel like what is to talk back at me", he deadpanned.

  
The other raised an eyebrow kinda intrigued and still angry. "Fuck you. We will talk tomorrow."

  
He pulled his arm hard but Chester wasn't giving up. Instead the other yanked him against himself. Just there, body to body, not turning his gaze away. "You do not talk to me like that Mike."

  
"And what the fuck are you going to do about that?" he answered, eyes conveying his frustration and defiance.

  
"And why the fuck are you still talking back at me?" Chester growled the warning.

  
"You...", Mike snapped back and yanked his arm again, but he faltered and fell pulling the other with him on the floor.

  
"See. That's your fault again", Chester noted when Mike cringed because his back hit the surface hard.

  
And Mike couldn't take it anymore. He slapped the other. It wasn't hard, but it was still a slap. It just wasn't enough for him to relieve his anger. Not really. And it just angered Chester more. Grabbing both of Mike's wrists he pushed against him. Rough, not caring about his belt buckle that must dig to Mike's abdomen that had been revealed from underneath his shirt. Nor the fact that his grip was really tight and he knew Mike's wrists would be sore later.

  
"You..." Mike groaned twisting his hands.

  
"That again. It isn't me. It's you. So quit that... fucking around, and just admit you are wrong", Chester leaned in closer his eyes piercing.

  
Licking the neck with long move almost tasting how mad the other was he ground against him. Muffled grunts and whimpers escaped Mike's lips while he tried to fight the anger and arousal both. Then the teeth grazed the sensitive skin on his neck and the breath got caught in his throat.

  
Squinting his eyes he shook his head slowly. "No. Fuck you. Again, yes. I wasn't..."

  
His sentence was cut short when Chester grabbed his waistband with his other hand. Quickly, skillfully, the singer opened the buttons. One by one but so quickly that Mike didn't have time to react until it was done. Or maybe he just didn't want to.

  
"You... Chester, you are not going..." he gasped when the hand was trying to yank them down. He tried to sway his legs and push the other away, but only managed to help him and in no time the pants were bundled in his ankles.

  
"What the fuck!" he screamed when the other started to open his own pants. It's not like they didn't have sex. But since he knew the other was just trying to use it as leverage now he wasn't going to give in. "Get off of me!"

  
"Not going to happen. Especially since you keep talking back at me", the other laughed sarcastically.

  
He reached to get their pants off and was mistaken to think that Mike had given up when he didn't move.

  
"This isn't going to happen", Mike shook his head and got to his feet at the moment when the fabric was completely off of his legs.

  
But he didn't get far when Chester was so agile. With a hard shove, he was back against the closest wall gasping for air. The eyes staring back at him were dark with lust and anger.

  
"No, you're not going..." he groaned again, all smart responses vanishing in the thin air and tried to fight the other off.

  
Chester rolled his eyes and slammed him back to the wall. Spitting to his other hand he slicked his member making sure to use the pre-cum too while parting Mike's legs with his knee. He could feel how they were shaking from anticipation. Then he picked the emcee up, his fingers digging into the soft flesh on his butt. But Mike had to hold on or he would have fallen to on the floor. Grabbing fistful of Chester's shirt he huffed in frustration. The other fumbled, trying to blindly find the entrance. Fusing their lips together he elicited angry growling from Mike's throat while he pushed in. Or rather let Mike drop on his cock. The growl was laced with pain and frustration and for a second he regretted he didn't let Mike proceed to the bedroom while they were fighting, cause the lube was there, standing on the bedside table. Then Mike bit his lip and Chester couldn't tell was that accident or not.

  
"Fuck you", the other gasped his eyes blazing when he broke the kiss and licked his lip to make sure it wasn't bleeding.

  
"Nuh. And you want this more than I do", Chester shook his head and thrust fully in causing the other to throw his head back while another growl bounced from the walls.

  
"No I don't", Mike mumbled, barely audibly then, but he wasn't that sure anymore.

  
"Okay. Need", the other raised his eyebrow and slowly build up a pace while watching carefully Mike's face. The emcee was still fuming, all his features conveying it. Brows furrowed, lip drawn to a tight line and jaw squared. But he could see the flicker in the eyes. Mike growled again low, but it changed to a moan when Chester dipped his tongue between the lips, teasing the other to open his mouth.

  
"Fuck...", he gasped, his veins burning when Chester slammed in. "...you."

  
"Are you still talking back at me?" the singer yanked his head from the hair causing him to moan from the pleasure and pain that were mixing so deliciously.

  
Like this, being fucked that fast and hard, his back chafing against the rough wall, he knew he wasn't going to last long. But to him, it would be like giving up and he didn't want Chester to have that joy now. Not even when the build-up felt so good that he knew the release would be more amazing than ever. Chester was pushing his thigh up to get in deeper and Mike cling to him. Clawing the fabric at the back of Chester's shirt he let out a broken cry, his throat sore from the fighting and yelling.

  
"I'm not..." Mike started but gasped then when the rock hard cock nailed his prostate. He needed a while to gather his thoughts, his mind completely malfunctioning, and as mad as Chester was he reveled at the sight. Mike's mouth had popped open and he was drawing air to his lungs in tiny shallow pants.

  
"You were saying?" Chester raised his eyebrow amused, but didn't stop his movements.

  
"Fuck!" Mike screamed when the sweet spot was hit again and let his head loll on Chester's shoulder. Forehead against the collarbone he bit down to his lip, trying to fight the overflowing arousal. He was so close already and he didn't want to admit it.

  
Chester pulled his hair again, his fingers tangling in the dark strands to expose more of the neck and nibbled it. Mike trembled, hard, feeling utterly annoyed and exhausted. But Chester saw already the finish line and he wasn't going to slow down his vehement speed. He listened, every single gasp and whine that Mike let out absorbing him, enjoying it more with every thrust.

  
"Doesn't it feel good? I think you secretly just wanted this to happen and that's why you fucked up", he moaned against the neck causing shivers to run down Mike's spine.

  
"No. And I didn't fuck up", the emcee huffed choking in the words.

  
Smirking the other yanked the hair again. He knew he didn't need much more now. "Yes, you did. And you love to get fucked like this. It's nothing new, Mike."

  
The effect of the words was instantaneous. Hitting his every nerve and making him more furious, more inflamed. He growled, the voice raw and low wanting to kick and scream. But he couldn't. The pleasure was invading his headspace, making it even harder to think, to function, than before.

  
"Just say it. Tell me how much you love this", Chester murmured, the words vibrating on Mike's skin. Grazing the neck with his teeth he snorted at the desperate gasp that the other let out. Yanking the hair again, now hard enough for it to really hurt, he sighed. "Fucking say it."

  
"Shut up and fuck me!" the half Asian cried out surprising even himself that he actually blurted it out.

  
Chester slammed against him, burying his cock to the hilt and bit down to the neck, still not releasing the grip from the hair. His thigh muscles were burning but he was so close, so ready. And Mike cursing under his breath, shaking violently made him realize that he wasn't first to climax. Dropping the other on his member again he elicited a spine-tingling squeal from Mike's throat.

  
"You fucking asshole!" Mike screamed but he couldn't stop it now when he was falling so fast.

  
The hot load burst from his untouched cock as he sunk his teeth to Chester's shoulder. More to muffle his whimpering, that he knew was just pleasing Chester, than to hurt him. Though at that point he didn't really care and realized he might have bitten the other just a little bit too hard when the grip tightened in his hair. But then he felt the other throb and climax inside him and he had to use all of his strength so that he wouldn't have released his arms from around his neck.

  
Finally, Chester's legs gave in and they slumped on the floor with groans. Pushing the other away, and off of him Chester inhaled and leaned his head to the wall.

  
"You slapped me", he raised his eyebrow when he finally had steadied his erratic breathing.

  
"So I did. But don't pretend it hurt so much that you have to complain", Mike snorted and shifted. He knew he would be so sore later, but he didn't care. Especially now when the bliss was clouding up his mind.

  
"Didn't. That was a bitch-slap. But what more would have I even expected? After all, you're my bitch", the other taunted him.

  
"Fuck you, Chester. Fuck you", the half Asian growled repeating same words as just before but didn't move an inch.

  
Chester grabbed his hair again, staring straight to his defiant eyes, and clashed their mouths against each other, kissing him hard and demandingly. Mike was squirming, absolutely melting. And they both knew perfectly well that they had enjoyed it, every second of it, and it wouldn't take long until they would be ready for another round.

 

\---------

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Kudos, and reviews are also greatly appreciated.


End file.
